Undefined
by Lancetheyoung
Summary: Sesshoumaru is crossing the countryside when he finds a very hurt and vunerable Inuyasha. Rated for Inu's dirty mouth.


Uh...Hey. Lance here again, wanted to give you a little Inuyasha story... It's about a meeting between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, after the Hanyou has had a bloody battle with one of Naraku's incarnations.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, because if he did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I would be writing REAL Inuyasha manga stories. But since I don't own Inuyasha, Fan Fiction is all I got...

Undefined

In was in the Southern tip of Japan where Sesshoumaru could be found now. He would often have business in this land, near the warmest lakes and where humans were rarer then any species of animal. Many of themknew better then to come to this place, near the large forests where demons dwelled. Every few years they'd try to gain lumber and fruits from the trees, carrying whatever laughable weapons they had made recently, only to be slaughtered within seconds at the claws and laughter of squealing Youkai.

Sesshoumaru's father lived here once, early in his son's life. The reason he stopped so often is because of that. This was his home, and a place he was obligated to maintain. His father would've wanted it to be that way, rather then have humans harvest the land and trample it beneath their heels. It was a fairly simple job, paricuarly for him. The Youkai knew enough to stay away from the private land of Sesshoumaru's father, and they would often kill approaching humans without his order. Whenever he had no business to conduct, he and his servants would stop here, and be bombarded with gifts. Sesshoumaru would shrug most of this ass-kissing off, yet Rin would eat any food edible to her human stomach as Jaken partook in any type of wine that he could reach.

Sesshoumaru had stopped here for a moment to settle a dispute between two different tribes of demons. He rarely did this kind of thing unless he was in the area, but he had nothing better to do, so he left Rin and Jaken alone and came to take care of the problem. It didn't take too long. He heard the arguments of both sides, laid down the compromise, and when one of the tribes requested a better deal, he slaughtered them. He figured to make his way back North to where he left Rin and Jaken, but something had just sparked his interest.

It would appear that the blood of a Hanyou was bolting along the ground about two kilometers west of him. Blood most noticably, for it was spewing out of his body, leaving a long trail behind him. The hanyou eventually came to a sudden stop upon a small hill.

Now Sesshoumaru was the proudest of Youkai. He was a being of high position and diginity, and should you not treat him as such, you would wake up with your head seperated from your body. His pride was such that even those in his relation should act in a way befitting the blood they had. Splattering your blood onto grass is not a way such a person should act.

He zoomed off westward. Without Jaken and Rin dragging along behind him with that dragon, he passed over a couple of kilometers pretty easily.

The Hanyou was sitting on a small boulder in the grass. A large wound was torn open in his shoulder, and blood was soaking into his jacket. His breathes were slow and raspy, and he half-heartedly tried to focus on making them normal. Didn't work though. Nothing worked anymore...

It was there Sesshoumaru found him. He landed gracefully on the stone behind his brother. Inuyasha jerked suddenly, but didn't turn. He'd apparently been surprised by Sesshoumaru's arrival, meaning he must've really been out of it to not smell him coming.

The elder demon eyed him, grinning, "The nose upon your face is so weak to not detect a coming foe. Does your love for mortal women distracts you so much?"

When the brother responded, he did so without turning, "Piss off! I'm not in the mood to kick your ass today!"

As he said this, his voice shook. There was obviously something wrong with him other then his wound. Sessoumaru kept standing there, to Inuyasha's discomfort. With everything that happened today the last thing he needed was for Sesshoumaru to come by and rub his nose in it.

The taller Youkai had ever-so small a smirk on his face, "I smell the blood of Naraku on you. Another of his young has been brought forth to battle you, and lost."

"Yeah..."

"To your displeasure, it would seem."

"I don't wanna talk about it! Piss off!"

Sesshoumaru inhaled the air again. In the distance was the scent of a large, but very dead, demon of Narkau's flesh. Another being was present near the corpse.

"So that's how it is."

Inuyasha grasped the hilt of the Tessaiga. He was bleeding and weary, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't expect an attack, would he? It would help get his mind off of what had happened at any rate. To damn much had happened today for him to not kill somebody.

"How much pain does that wound cause you now?"

Inuyasha grapsed his hilt more tighly, "Not as much as some of the ones you've given me."

Grinning, the elder Youkai turned his back to him, and took in the horizon, "Is the presence of a mere woman from the mortal villages truely great enough to bear such pain?"

"Whydda you wanna know?"

"Curiousity. Father also had a taste for the space between a mortal woman's legs. You yourself are proof of that."

The younger brother stood up and turned toward him. Sesshoumaru still had his back to him. He withdrew the blade, which grew in his hand.

"Yeah, it was worth it. The blood, the sweat, the sit-commands, the yells, the orders, the jealous streaks she'd get, the hands blown through my chest, the retards I have to travel with and talk to on a daily basis, it was all worth it!"

Sesshoumaru half turned towards his younger brother, "And how do you feel about what happened?"

FWOOSH

Sesshoumaru zoomed out of the way as the large arch spread toward the horizon. Appearing beside Inuyasha, who merely stood and watched as the Cutting Wind tore through the trunks of the distant trees like nothing. He seathed the blade and sat down again, looking at the stone of the boulder.

"I feel like I'm deader then those trees I just killed."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but walked toward the edge of the rock.

"Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru half turned toward his brother.

"Before it happened, I pissed her off alot because I couldn't decide an... and I think, that she thought I didn't love her anymore because I had Kikyo around..."

"Would you have chosen her, had you the chance?"

"I-I dunno... Kikyo is important to me to but... I just should've told her that I loved her. I told Kikyo but... never her..."

Sesshoumaru's arm was limp at his side. A green flame slowly covered his hand.

"I can allow you to tell her."

Inuyasha kept looking at the ground for a long time. Every dip and curve of the stone's rough surface he absorbed. As his tears hit the rock, he watched how they made the gray so much darker.

"She... she's dead... Oh, god... She's fucking dead... Just... Just do it now, man. I don't really care anymore..."

He gave a small hiccup. Sesshoumaru extinguished the poison flower upon his hand.

"See her again, and then I will ease your pain."

Inuyasha remained on the ground for a time, and then, shaking, ran off into the woods. He flew through the trees, considerably slower then the fastest pace he could take, but he came onto the clearing where the corpses lay. Most of the blood on the ground was that of Naraku's son, but enough of it was that of the mortal girl whose body was still on the ground. Inuyasha bent down on the ground and wiped his eyes, and bent over her body. Sesshoumaru slowly walked up behind him.

The eldest son removed his blade from it's place in his belt, and looked down upon Inuyasha and Kagome. He rose it above his head and brought it downward. Inuyasha felt the arch slit his body in two, and expected death.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome propped herself up on her arms and look at him, "What happened? Is it dead?"

Inuyasha quickly wiped his face, smearing blood all over it. Tearlines disappeared and the red in his eyes blended in with the blood.

"Yeah. It's dead."

He helped her onto her feet and looked back. Sesshoumaru was gone, as was the Tenseiga.

"Naraku seems to be sending these out alot more now, isn't he?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah..."

She walked toward the a path toward the village.

"I'm worried about the others. They may've been hurt while he were seperated."

Looking at her in the morning light, Inuyasha walked over, and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Kagome... "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

For some time afterward, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru contemplated the occurance.

While Inuyasha did declare his love for Kagome, he still maintained a relationship with Kikyo, and remains undecided between the two. He didn't see it as nessecary to reveal Kagome had been dead, how he wept, and how Sesshoumaru fixed things for him. While Kagome may find it touching, the hanyou had no intention of making it well-known he had cried like a pussy, even in such a situation. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had too much of a habit of easedropping for him to reveal this even to Kagome. As to his feelings about Sessoumaru's part in what happened, he felt mostly confused. Sesshoumaru was his brother, who had tried to kill him and take his blade several times. Yet he noticed that at least twice in his memory the Youkai had the opportunity to kill him, but restrained for no apparent reason. He had even spared Kohaku's life (though Inuyasha didn't consider that proof of a good heart so much as a huge ego) even though he attempted to butcher that human girl who follows him. It seemed Sesshoumaru cared for him, judging by that, but alot of the other shit he'd done to him in the past screamed the exact opposite. Sesshoumaru had beaten the living crap out of him a dozen times, and seemed perfectally intent on killing him before stopped one way or another.

Sesshoumaru found out later that Inuyasha was still drawn toward both Kikyo and Kagome, and felt obviously disgusted by this pathetic inability to be decisive. Other then that, he was also thinking of recent memories of Inuyasha. He, being a high believer in the purity of Demons and survival of the fittest, didn't feel anything other then contempt for Inuyasha, save what he admitted was jealousy for the blade Tetsuiga. Yet there were many times when Inuyasha appeared to have a slight defence, that it seemed he couldn't get around, yet Sesshoumaru left him alone all the same, knowing he could do alot more to try and pass that defence. At the time he thought it wasn't worth the trouble it would take, but looking at Inuyasha weeping on that rock, practically begging to be killed made him feel something. It was a feeling he had when he was younger, when his father was still alive, and when he found Rin's corpse upon the dirt path in the woods. He didn't care to classify it as anything, but he knew what it was, for it was very distict, compared to the other feelings he experienced. These feelings toward his brother were strange to him, but he merely said to himself in the end, "I will kill my brother if he gets in my way." ...As long as it was worth the trouble it would take.

Both tried to classify how they feel about one another under certain possibilities. These were words for weaklings and corwards so they've seperately, but mutually chosen to leave their relationship Undefined.

So... What'dya think? Please, leave a reveiw. EVen if you really hated the story. Reviews are so very appriciated! I'd love to hear from you...


End file.
